Tire wear and health can be an important consideration for vehicles, such as automobiles. However, it may be difficult to analyze wear and health of tires in certain situations, for example in an automated manner and/or while the vehicle is being operated.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods and systems for analyzing tires of vehicles. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.